A Night To Remember
by Pricat
Summary: Elphaba attends the Ozdust Ball but feels left out until a certain Winkie Prince asks her to dance and they both begin to feel sparks fly.


**A Night To Remember**

**A/N The idea for this one shot was inspired by the ballroom scene from one of my favourite movies Enchanted and in that scene the men have to dance with the women they didn't bring to the ball to dance the King and Queen's Waltz and I imagined Elphaba dancing with Fiyero but I hope people enjoy.**

Elphaba sighed as she was helping Nessarose get ready for the Ozdust Ball.

It was something she'd been waiting for since Galinda had arranged for Boq a Munchkin boy to go with her but it angered Elphaba in a way.

She'd wanted to go with Fiyero but knew she wouldn't have a chance because of her appearance but it didn't matter to her.

"Elphaba you're not thinking about him are you?

You know you have no chance with somebody like him." Nessa said.

That angered Elphaba greatly whenever Nessa mentioned that.

She'd hated people say terrible and awful things to her because of her green skin.

Her mother was the only one who liked her and called her Little Toad but it was affectionate.

She'd wanted to go with Fiyero but knew it was wishful thinking.

"_He probably doesn't like me anyways and probably thinks I'm nothing._

_Just like a lot of people here at Shiz."_ she thought sadly as Nessa was talking and ruining her thoughts.

Elphaba had liked Fiyero a lot.

Yes he was a Winkie and a prince but he didn't act like one should.

He was a trouble maker and had been expelled from a few schools in Oz before coming to Shiz.

But then a smile crept onto Elphaba's face remembering the other day when the new History teacher had arrived with an nervous lion cub in a cage but she remembered how she had used her powerful magical gifts to freeze the room so they could free the cub and take it away from Shiz.

"Elphaba we have to go!

We'll be late for the ball.

I don't want to keep Boq waiting!" Nessa said.

Elphaba sighed at her sister's sudden burst of snarkiness.

"Coming Nessa!" she said as they left..........

* * *

Elphaba sighed sadly as she and Nessa arrived at the Ozdust Ballroom.

Many students from Shiz were there dancing and having a good time.

But her heart leapt seeing Fiyero there.

"_Maybe he'll ask me, maybe._

_I would melt if he didn't!"_ the emerald green girl thought hopefully.

"Fiyero honey care for a dance with me?" she heard a voice say which made Elphaba's heart sink.

Standing with Fiyero was Galinda who was her room mate and a popular girl who everybody in Shiz adored and wanted to be her friend but nobody was like that with Elphaba.

"Sure Miss Galinda." the Winkie Prince answered.

Those words hurt Elphaba's heart as she watched them dance.

If she could cry, she would but didn't want to melt or show Galinda that she and Nessa had gotten to her.

_"Maybe I should just go_." shw thought but then Fiyero left Galinda.

* * *

Elphaba sighed as she was outside the Ozdust ballroom but could hear the music and the happy sounds of the people inside but sighed sadly, She knew that she wouldn't have had a chance with Fiyero if she tried but was about to walk back to Shiz.

"Why is somebody as fiery as you leaving so soon?" a voice said.

Her heart nearly stopped as she realised who it was.

"F-Fiyero?

Why be out here?

Doesn't Galind need you?" Elphaba asked nervously.

"No she's fine.

She's dancing with some other Munchkin boy.

I hope you don't find this strange but I want to dance with you." he said.

Elphaba was almost in shock hearing this as her heart leapt as they entered the ballroom.......

* * *

Other students sneered and gave Elphaba cold looks as they walked down the staircase and onto the dance floor.

"Fiyero maybe this wasn't a good idea.

People are staring." the emerald green girl said.

But then she noticed other people were dancing with those they didn't bring to the ball.

"What's going on?" she asked Fiyero.

"This is a special dance called the King and Queen's Waltz.

Where you dance with somebody you didn't come to the ball with.

I was waiting for this dance." the Winkie Prince explained.

"Why were you waiting for this dance?

Does it mean something?" Elphaba asked him.

He didn't answer but took her hand as they began to dance together.

Her heart began to feel like it was flying but saw Galinda dancing with Boq.

"_Maybe this was why he was waiting for this dance._

_Maybe he does care about me._

_Maybe he doesn't like Galinda."_ she thought as she was lost in the music.

* * *

Fiyero then saw Galinda approach him and Elphaba.

"Mind if I cut in?" she said to the Winkie Prince.

"Sure." he said as he let go of Elphaba's hand.

"_No!_

_How dare she ruin this moment for me?"_ Elphaba thought.

Galinda smirked seeing Elphaba walk off but Fiyero watched her go off the dance floor and up the staircase but he had made up his mind as he let go of Galinda's hand.

"What're you doing?" she asked him.

"Excuse me Galinda but I have to go somewhere." he said.

The light limbed blonde watched as he left the dance floor and went up the staircase but she had a feeling he liked Elphaba more than her and it made her a little jealous knowing that the emerald green skinned girl had Fiyero's affection but she sighed.

"Maybe they're just friends.

He could've went to see if she was okay." she told herself.

But something told her she was wrong.

She then decided to follow him but decided not to.

She'd just ask Elphaba later.

* * *

Fiyero managed to catch up with Elphaba but he noticed she seemed sad.

He had a feeling it was because Galinda had cut into the middle of their dance and she thought he liked the light limbed blonde.

"Why aren't you dancing with Galinda?

I thought you liked her.

You did bring her to the ball." she said darkly hiding traces of hurt and anger.

"I do like her but as a friend.

She's okay but she's no you." he told her.

"Me?

You like me?" she asked surprised.

The Winkie Prince nodded.

"Yes I do Elphaba.

I've liked you from the start and you stand up for what you believe in.

Like rescuing that lion cub the other day.

Galinda wouldn't have the courage to do something like that." he told her as she felt him touch her lips in a kiss.

Elphaba's eyes were wide in surprise but happy.

She wanted to stay with him but heard Nessa calling her.

"I'd better go.

I'll see you tomorrow." Elphaba told him.

He nodded in reply hearing that as he saw her go off with her sister back to Shiz.

He knew it was the start of an exciting couple...........


End file.
